¿Quien eres tú?
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Sain baja al mundo de los mortales. ¿Quien es es bello joven? Es tan... podrá ser lo que cree que es.  Perdóname, pero no lo soy. Aun así disfrutemos del día, nos parasemos mas de lo que cres...


-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó sorprendido el joven. Miraba al otro con sus ojos verde marino bien abiertos, explorando sus facciones físicas detalladamente. Jamás creyó que un pequeño paseo por las ciudades de los mortales le trajera a esta situación.

-¿Yo?- Dijo confundido por la pregunta –Yo soy Aphrodi- Contestó aun algo confundido. Los dos chicos se miraban mutuamente, se quedaban parados en medio de la banqueta, no se movieron.

-¿Eres un dios?- Preguntó. Todos sus rasgos, tan finos, tan radiantes, le traían esa pregunta.

-¿Yo?- Lo miró sintiendo algo de pena por el nuevo joven que acababa de conocer, bueno que acababa de ver –No, no lo soy.

-¿Estas seguro?- Insistió creyendo en su pregunta.

-Sí, estoy seguro- El otro joven bajo la mirada decepcionado. Los guardo un pequeño silencio -¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?

-Sain- Respondió con sencillez.

-Sabes Sain…- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -Antes yo solía creer que era un dios- Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos, pero no sonrío.

-¿Enserio?

-Si- Hubo otro largo silencio –Afuro Terumi…

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto Sain.

-Afuro Terumi. Ese es mi verdadero nombre.

-Es un placer- Respondió sonriendo por vez primera. El viento sopló y sacudió sus cabellos y ropas. El sedoso cabello rubio de Aphrodi, se mecía suavemente al comando se las ráfagas.

-Oye- Dijo después de un rato -¿Te gustaría jugar fútbol? Cerca de aquí hay una cancha.

-Sí, me encantaría- Respondió feliz. Ambos se encaminaron tranquilamente al lugar. Era una extensa cancha abandonada, la alta hierba crecía irregularmente por distintos lugares, enredaderas trepaban sobre las porterías, era tan pacifico el lugar.

Sin decir palabra los dos se pusieron a pasarse un viejo balón con suavidad, lo habían encontrado escondido en una de las redes, las plantas se lo comían poco a poco. Después de unos minutos Sain tuvo curiosidad y le exigió algo.

-Vamos… muéstrame tu tiro- Y con placer, mostró una sonrisa peligrosa.

-¡Alas celestiales!- Se preparó. Unas bellísimas alas blancas, crecieron de su espalda, muchas plumas volaron sobre las hierbas secas. El observador joven se quedo boquiabierto, Aphrodi golpeó el balón y todo fue cegado por una potente y pura luz blanca…

Después de haber jugado cerca de dos horas se sentaron sobre la amarillenta y rasposa hierba a descansar. Estaban muy cansados y abatidos, pero felices de todo.

-Esa… técnica… que hiciste… fue impresionante- Declaró el de pelo marrón sin aliento, colocándose la larga trenza sobre su hombro derecho.

-Pues tú… realmente no te quedas atrás- Complementó extendiendo sus piernas al frente y recargándose sobre sus manos hacia atrás.

-Yo… espero perdones mi reacción al conocerte- Aphrodi lo miró –Es que he vivido y creído en tantas cosas… que resultan ser mentira, que llegue a pensar que después de todo no lo eran.

-Aunque te sorprenda yo… también,… pero lo bueno, es que tuve amigos que me ayudaron a superar los obstáculos y creer en mí…

-Que curioso… yo igual.

-Dime, Sain, si puedo saber… en que era en lo que vivías.

-Solía malentender el significado…- Se puso rojo de vergüenza –Del soccer y creer en un poder superior. Lo bueno es que alguien me hizo comprender- Aphrodi soltó una pequeña risa irónica -¿Qué?- Preguntó igualmente riendo.

-Déjame adivinar, un eufórico chico llamado Endo Mamoru, fue quien te hizo comprender- Sain lo miró extremadamente sorprendido.

-"_O esto es una coincidencia, o si es un ser divino y no lo sabe."_- Pensó -¿Cómo…?

-Pues para variar, él también me hizo comprender… Yo solía creer que era un dios, que nadie podía superarme y los mortales estaban bajo de mi. Lo que pasa es que fui engañado y no lograba entender- Sonrió con amabilidad ante la cara estupefacta de Sain. Después el otro sonrió.

-¿Engañado?

-Mhj, yo bebía el agua sagrada, nublaba mi vista y me controlaba de cierta forma.

-Aphrodi…- Se giró a la puesta de sol –Estas coincidencias de los mortales- Sonrió cerrando los ojos con ironía.

-"_Mortales"_- Pensó –"_Que curioso, así es como solía decirle a las personas"_

El viento sopló fuertemente obligados a cerrar sus ojos por unos instantes. El primero en reabrirlos fue Sain. Lo que vio lo dejo pensando, era una pluma de aquella vez que Aphrodi lanzo su tiro, recordó lo extraño que se sintió aquel momento.

Después el otro joven parpadeo, miro su blanca y suave pluma en el dedo pulgar e índice de la mano derecha de su nuevo amigo.

-¿Estas seguro de que no eres un dios?- Preguntó Sain nuevamente. Aphrodi cerró sus ojos y carismáticamente sonrió.

-Si, estoy seguro- "Al menos que yo sepa no soy"

"_Tal vez debería decirle que soy un ángel…"- _Pensó y ante la puesta de sol ambos disfrutaron el fin de aquel día en el que el viento colmaba el lugar.

**Abril: Bueno pues esta es solo una situación que se me ocurrió, pues acabo de ver los capítulos 108 a 110****, se que no es muy buena. Sip, aun que no lo crean, todavía no acabo la serie. No se me puse a pensar que ellos hablan de que son Ángeles y mensajeros "Deberían conocer Aphrodi"**

**Me gustaría que me dijeran que es lo que piensa.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
